The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus in which a barrier separates an image oriented toward a plurality of viewpoints.
A display apparatus has been developed in which a barrier including transmissive sections spatially separates an image oriented toward a plurality of viewpoints, so that images different in the respective viewpoints can be viewed. In such a display apparatus, the observer can view a stereoscopic image with his or her naked eyes by setting the plurality of viewpoints including the positions of the right and left eyes of the observer and reflecting a predetermined parallax between the image oriented toward the viewpoint at the position of the right eye and the image oriented toward the viewpoint at the position of the left eye. The barrier used in the display apparatus is particularly called a parallax barrier. Further, the display apparatus using the parallax barrier can also display a planar image, for example, by reflecting no parallax to the images oriented toward the plurality of viewpoints, that is, by displaying the same image at the plurality of viewpoints.
In the display apparatus in which the images oriented toward the plurality of viewpoints are periodically arranged to be displayed, luminance unevenness called moire is generated. The moire is observed as a striped pattern in an image and thus may give a sense of discomfort to an observer. For this reason, techniques for reducing the moire observed in an image have been devised. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4023626 discloses a technique for reducing the moire by allowing a proportion of the transmissive sections to be larger than a normal proportion in the barrier. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3955002 discloses a technique for reducing the moire by forming the transmissive sections of the barrier in an inclined stripe shape so that the width of the transmissive section is identical to a horizontal pixel pitch.